


Silver Bracelets

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick get a little kinky.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 13





	Silver Bracelets

"Are you ready?" Pete asked as he laid down on the bed, propping himself up against the pillows.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Patrick said as he sat down next to him, handcuffs dangling from his fingers. "Where in the hell did you find these anyway?"

"Don't you remember? They were part of my stage outfit way back when." At Patrick's blank look, Pete remembered. "Oh. That's right, you wouldn't. They're from when I was in "Arma". I think a fan tossed them onstage one night."

"Oh. That explains a lot." There was a pause. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Pete took one look at Patrick's face and immediately became concerned. "What's wrong, baby?'

Patrick shook his head. "I don't know," he muttered. "Stupid."

"It isn't if you're upset," Pete insisted. He took Patrick's hand in his and squeezed his fingers. "Do you want to stop?"

A confused look crossed the singer's face. "Yes? No? Maybe? I don't fucking know." He started to get up, reaching for his jeans. "Maybe I should just go."

Pete tightened his hold. "Nope. Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours," he said gently. "Come on, Stump. Talk to me."

Patrick heaved a sigh. "I don't know what is it about this," he confessed. 

"Why? Can you tell me?"

"I don't even know." Patrick gave him an apologetic look. "See? Stupid."

"Not stupid. Not if you're upset and tied into knots over it, " Pete corrected gently. "Talk me through it."

Patrick put his head on Pete's broad shoulder. "I really wish I could," he said, his voice soft. He looked up shyly. "I mean...I really do like the idea."

"I remember." Patrick had practically pounded him into the mattress when he had suggested it the night before. "Then what is it, baby? You can tell me."

Patrick sighed as he ran a finger over the abandoned handcuffs. "You said they were from your days with "Arma", right?" Pete nodded. "So...you've used them before?"

Suddenly, Pete understood. "Baby, no. Not this way," he explained. "I found them in a box in the back of my bedroom closet while I was looking for notebooks the other day. They must've been there for years." He felt Patrick sag against him in obvious relief. "Is that what this is about? You're afraid I might have used them with someone else?"

"Yeah." Patrick buried his face in Pete's shoulder. "I was jealous. Plain and simple."

Pete was about to say that there was no reason for him to be when he flashed back to backstage kisses with random groupies and long nights in the back of tour buses entwined in Ashlee's or Jeanae's arms. And all the while Patrick had been sitting nearby with a look of naked longing on his face. "I understand why," he said instead, brushing a hand through Patrick's disheveled red hair. "But...can you believe me when I tell you that there's no reason for you to be?"

Patrick looked up. "No?"

"No." Pete's voice was firm. "Not now or ever again. I swear."

Patrick closed his eyes, feeling like a colossal idiot. "I'm sorry."

"No need for you to be. I know how you feel." Pete brushed a kiss along Patrick's temple. "All those nights onstage...with all those teenage girls in the front row screaming your name and trying to grab at you while you sang...I wanted to strangle every last one of them."

Patrick drew away a little, a surprised look on his face. "Really? you never said."

Pete shrugged. "Not something I wanted to admit to back then, being a green eyed monster," he admitted. "God, we're a mess, aren't we?"

"Just a bit," Patrick agreed, leaning up for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Pete leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Okay now?"

"Okay," Patrick agreed. "So...where were we?"

"Well...I think you were abouot to show me a hell of a good time," Pete said, wiggling his eyebrows and drawing a giggle out of his partner. "Got the key?"

"Right here." Patrick touched he silver chain around his neck. "Last chance to back out."

"I'm game if you are." Scooting back against the headboard, Pete raised his arms above his head. "Go ahead, baby. Lock me up."

"Safe word?"

"Chicago."

"Appropriate," Patrick said, nodding in approval. Clasping one handcuff around Pete's wrist, he threaded it through the headboard before locking it shut around the other. "There. How do they feel?"

Pete gave them a tug. "Gotta tell you, Trick...they feel pretty fucking incredible," Pete confessed with a grin.

"I can see." Patrick eyed his lover's prominent erection. Leaning forward, he gave the bassist a teasing little kiss. "Mmm...you look pretty damn sexy like this...all chained up and at my mercy."

"Feels damn good," Pete whispered, shivering. "Please, baby."

"Please what, love?" Patrick asked. "Tell me what you want. I'll do anything you ask me to."

"You," Pete said simply. "I want you. Any way you'll let me have you." He arched toward his lover's hands, which were just out of reach. "Please, Patrick...don't tease."

"Not teasing. Just...exploring my options." Patrick surveyed the other man for a moment. A tanned, naked and helpless Pete Wentz was a beautiful sight to see and one he didn't get to enjoy often enough.

Making a decision, he ran a finger along Pete's crown of thorns tattoo. "Like that?" he asked as he circled a nipple.

"Fuck, yes," Pete managed to get out through gritted teeth. "So good." He moaned as Patrick leaned close enough to flick at it with his tongue. "Yes...baby...Patrick..."

"Mmm...sweet," Patrick murmured as he kissed his way across Pete's chest. "You really look hot like this." He moved lower, trailing kisses down his abs and across his hipbones. "Andy bully you into working out with him again?"

"Yeah. Think I've been to the gym every day this week," Pete said as Patrick licked at his bat heart tattoo. "Oh...fuck...that mouth of yours should be illegal."

Patrick chuckled. "Wait until I really get going," he promised as he slid his hands under Pete's ass. Coaxing him upward, he swiped his tongue across the tip of his cock, lapping up the fluid leaking out. "Mmm...delicious. Like a vanilla milkshake."

"Fuck," Pete moaned, straining against his chains. "Please please _please._ "

Patrick didn't wait any longer. Taking pity on Pete, he slid his mouth over his cock, not stopping until he was all the way down his throat. _So good,_ he thought as he sucked. He loved doing this, didn't get nearly enough chances to thanks to Pete liking to do it just as much. His own cock ached but he ignored it for the time being, concentrating on making his partner feel as good as he possibly could.

Pete shuddered in his grasp. "Patrick...baby, I'm gonna come..." he warned."

Patrick sucked even harder, humming as he took Pete's length as deep as he could. A moment later, Pete let out a hoarse shout as he came, shaking hard against the headboard.

Patrick drew away and licked his lips. "Delicious," he repeated as he gave Pete a kiss. He brushed a lock of dark hair out of his closed eyes. "You okay in there?"

"Fuck," Pete breathed, his chest heaving. His eyes flickered open. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't know. You're pretty inspiring all trussed up like you are." Patrick admitted as he leaned on his elbow. "So...any requests? Or am I allowed to improvise?"

Their eyes met. "Let me taste you."

One of Patrick's eyebrows went up. "I'm not sure how we're going to manage that." He reached up. "Unless you want me to let you go?"

"No! Not just yet," Pete said, shaking his head. He thought for a moment. "Just...try kneeling in front of me."

Patrick did as he was asked, placing his groin directly in front of Pete's nose as he braced himself against the bedroom wall. "Like this?" he asked as he looked down, burning the image into his memory.

"Perfect." He lapped at the tip of Patrick's cock with the tip of his tongue, grinning when he heard the singer moan in response. "You like?"

"I like very much," Patrick gasped as he petted Pete's hair. "So pretty. You look so very pretty licking me like this."

Pete groaned and sucked harder, making up for the awkward angle with sheer enthusiasm. _Sweet. My sweet sexy Patrick,_ he thought, swirling his tongue around the head to taste the fluid leaking out. _Love this...love you...come on, baby...come for m_ e...

Just as he was sure Patrick was about to come, however, the other man pulled away. "Something wrong?" he asked, frowning a little. He had been looking forward to drinking him down.

Patrick brushed a finger over Pete's parted lips. "I know you. There's something else you want more." He gave the bassist a knowing look. "Don't you?"

Pete's dark eyes lit up as his breath quickened. "Yes," he breathed, spreading his legs. "Do it, Trick. Fuck me."

"So impatient," Patrick said as he gave Pete another teasing little kiss. He put a hand on his knee. "Legs up, love. Assume the position."

Pete did as he was told. "Can't wait for you to be in me."

"You keep talking like that and I won't get a chance to be," Patrick warned as he knelt in between his legs. "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good..."

"You already do," Pete said, watching as Patrick reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube. "You don't need that."

"What?" Reaching under his partner, Patrick was surprised to find Pete aleady slick and ready for him. "When did you find time to do that?"

"In the shower. While we were waiting for room service," Pete explained as he leaned up for a kiss. "Mmm...don't keep me waiting."

"Never," Patrick promised, brushing a hand along Pete's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Both men groaned as Patrick slowly slid all the way in.

Patrick paused for a moment, resting his forehead against Pete's. "Okay. love?" he asked, breathless. "Okay?"

"Better than okay," Pete answered. "Patrick...please..." He moaned again as Patrick began to thrust. "Oh, God...yes..."

"Yes," Patrick repeated as he moved his hips. "God, you feel good. Tight and hot...so perfect for me..."

"Don't stop," Pete begged, meeting Patrick's thrusts with his own. "Please, baby...don't stop..."

"i've got you," Patrick said as he drove them both relentlessly toward orgasm. "I've got you, love. Let it go." He brushed a kiss against Pete's lips. "Come on, love. Let me see you come all over me."

A moment later, Pete's eyes screwed shut and he let out a hoarse cry as he came all over both of their bellies. Patrick came a moment later, managing one last thrust as he whispered Pete's name in his ear.

They sagged against each other. "Damn," Patrick muttered before giving Pete a tongue-tangling kiss. "Fireworks."

"Fourth of July," Pete agreed, a sated smile on his face. He rattled the handcuffs against the headboard; his arms were quickly growing sore. "Can you..."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Unclasping the chain from around his neck, Patrick quickly unlocked Pete's arms. "Better?'

"Much. Thanks." Cupping Patrick's face in his hands, Pete gave him another kiss. "That was amazing." A look of concern crossed his face when he saw the expression on Patrick's. "You didn't think so?"

"No I did. Except for one thing." Patrick suddenly blushed. "I missed holding you."

Pete's heart melted. "Sweet baby," he whispered, brushing a lock of bright red hair out of his lover's eyes. "I missed that, too." His eyes danced in the dim light. "Make it up to me by holding me close for the rest of the night."

Patrick immediately pulled him into an embrace. "You got a deal."


End file.
